


brothers in arms

by wisdom_walks_alone



Series: 200 tumblr followers drabble requests [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Big Brother Tim Drake, Brothers, Dick Grayson is Ric Grayson, Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tumblr Prompt, begrudgingly, but it's only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdom_walks_alone/pseuds/wisdom_walks_alone
Summary: Damian grunts as he hits the mat. “Watch your six,” Tim says, as if it’s any help after he’s already been knocked on his ass.Damian's off, Tim knows it, and he's going to get to the bottom of it.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Damian Wayne
Series: 200 tumblr followers drabble requests [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798075
Comments: 11
Kudos: 99





	brothers in arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [battoad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/battoad/gifts).



> this was a prompt request made by [wisdomofchase](https://wisdomofchase.tumblr.com) on tumblr for my [200 follower celebration](https://wisdom-walks-alone.tumblr.com/post/622862623183110144/200-follower-celebration)!
> 
> the prompt was "anything w damian i will die for him" and like damn me too

Damian grunts as he hits the mat. “Watch your six,” Tim says, as if it’s any help after he’s already been knocked on his ass.

“Thanks,” Damian deadpans, pushing himself back to his feet. He steels himself, then goes in for a kick that Drake dodges all too easily. Growing frustrated, Damian lets out a sound of anguish as he goes for a punch, but Tim grabs his wrist and deflects it.

“You’re rusty,” he notes, and Damian wrenches his wrist from his grasp with a shout, immediately going in for another attack. Drake dodges yet again, side stepping and prodding Damian in the back with his wooden practice staff. “You’re distracted.”

Damian’s fists clench. “Shut _up,"_ he growls, making a leap for Tim. Tim side steps again, and backs away as Damian turns to look at him, narrowed eyes burning with anger.

Drake tosses his staff on the ground, holding his hands up. “Alright, demon brat, what’s going on?”

“Nothing,” Damian bites out. “Pick up your stick and fight me, Drake.”

“Not when you’re like this.”

“Like what?” Damian snaps. “I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not.” Drake walks over to the benches and grabs his water bottle, taking a swig before he sits down. “Just tell me what’s up, then we’ll spar.”

“I told you,” Damian insists, “nothing is _up._ Now get up and fight me, already.” He’s losing his patience.

Tim sighs, puts his water bottle down and leans his forearms on his knees. “Listen, brat, I don’t have to act like I care, but I am, so the least you could do is pretend to appreciate it.”

Damian glares at him, and he knows that Tim is not going to relent, so Damian does. He’d be lying if he said it wouldn’t feel good to talk about it. Sighing, he walks over and sits down heavily beside Drake, leaning his elbows on his knees and rubbing a hand over his face. “Today is the day Richard became Batman,” he admits. It was four years ago today.

Tim hums in acknowledgement. “I get it. You miss him.”

Damian sighs. “Yes, but today in particular is putting me in a sour mood. Usually on this day Richard would take me to the arcade, then we will get ice cream and I’ll spend the night at his place. It’s stupid, I just... I just miss it.”

“It’s not stupid,” Tim tells him, face serious. “It’s totally understandable. You’re allowed to have feelings, Damian.”

Damian frowns and turns away, unable to look at Drake.

“I miss him, too.”

They’re quiet for a moment, sitting in the relative silence of the cave, with nothing but the ambient sounds of the bats flying around.

“Do you think he’ll ever remember?” Damian asks, so quiet he’s not sure Drake will hear.

He does, though, and replies, “I don’t know.” He runs a hand over his face roughly, then adds, “I hope he does.”

They sit in silence again for a few minutes, then Drake gets up and starts walking towards the stairs. “Where are you going?” Damian demands.

Tim turns around to look at him and raises an eyebrow, nodding at the stairs in a ‘follow me’ gesture. “The arcade.”

Despite himself, and he will deny it if asked, Damian finds himself smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> once again this was written for my [200 tumblr followers celebration](https://wisdom-walks-alone.tumblr.com/post/622862623183110144/200-follower-celebration). feel free to go and request something! as always comments and feedback are welcome, and you're welcome to pop over to say hi on [tumblr](https://wisdom-walks-alone.tumblr.com) as well!


End file.
